narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryun Uchiha vs Haizo Hyuga
Meeting Ryun sat on a tree outside Konoha, dozing. Haizo noticed a man dozing off in a tree, and went to investigate. "Wake up, slacker." Said Haizo as he knocked the man out of the tree. Haizo noticed his headband. "You are not a konoha villager? Your headband is.... different." Haizo said, confused. "Who are you? State you buissness or be killed." Haizo said, drawing Saitatsu. Ryun opened one eye, catching Haizo's gaze with his Kagirinaigan, "I am Ryun Uchiha, the Third Yamakage, and as you saw, my buisness here was to take a nap, but now that thats been ended..." Ryun drew Tentouken, "What's your buisness with me?" "The Yamakage, taking a nap at Konoha's borders? You are here for more than a nap. State your true buisness." Haizo said as he dissapeared and reappeared behind Ryun, pointing Saitatsu at his neck. "The Chunin Exams. That was my buisness." Ryun said. Tentouken changed into chain mode and snaked behind Ryun and pointed its tip at Haizo's neck. Haizo turned into a bolt of lightning, sending a shockwave through Tentouken and into Ryun, electrecuting him. Haizo came out from a nearby tree and stabbed Ryun through the heart. "Pathetic." Haizo said as he started to walk away. Ryun appeared in front of Haizo, "Heh." he kicked Haizo into a tree and hit Haizo over the head with the hilt of Tentouken. Haizo noticed Ryun's eyes. "Interesting. Let's see how you do against this!" Haizo said as he sent a wave of blood at Ryun. The wave missed horribly, hitting a tree. Ryun's Kagirinaigan began to glow a bright purple and Ryun leaped up and crossed his fingers and shouted "Rokudou KageBunshin!" A Watcher Seireitou Hyuga appeared two trees back. "Heh, so Ryun's fighting Haizo huh, Ryun better watch himself, Haizo is an Absolute Creation Blade Weilder, heh, this should be a fun battle" thought seireitou as he opened a bottle of sake and siped it. The Real Fight Begins Haizo ran towards the tree that he hit, and took some blood. "Can your clones fight this?" Haizo said. "Summoning Jutsu!" Haizo said. "Say hello to Rai...." Haizo then noticed that Raimitsu did not appear. A small, light blue dragon was there instead. "Come on! You gotta be kidding me!" Haizo said irratably. Hitatsu gave Ryun and his clones an innocent, quizzical look. "What a bafoon." Ryun thought. Ryun stayed behind as his clones ran forward, one kicked Haizo a few feet away. The other three swiped their hands, unleashing their Lightning Hounds. Hitatsu shot pathetic bolts of ice at the clones. Haizo came and picked up Hitatsu before a clone attacked him. Haizo spoke to Hitatsu in Draconic, and then said "Summoning Jutsu!" and summoned another little dragon the size of a cat. "Say hello to Raimitsu! The dragon roared adorably and, in a burst of flame, turned into a large dragon twice the size of a human. Raimitsu shot a burst of flame, destroying one of the clones. "Don't underestimate a dragon, especialy a small one! Haizo said. Ryun didn't change his expression, "Raitatsu!!" he yelled, shooting an enormous lightning dragon. Raimitsu shot a burst of lightning, clashing with the Raitatsu. Hitatsu flew up and shot a pathetic bolt of lightling,corrupting the flow of energy and sending both attacks back at Ryun and Raimitsu. Ryun's Kagirinaigan glowed and deflected the move back at Haizo. Haizo dodged easily, but then realized that Hitatsu was in the path of the blaast. "Hitatsu! No!" Haizo yelled as he ran and sheilded Hitatsu, taking the full blast of Ryun's attack. Haizo lay there, on the verge of dying. Raimitsu had alraedy gone back to Darastrixan, but Hitatsu was still next to Haizo, crying. Unexpected Awakening Ryun started to walk away, but then heard a sudden roar. Hitatsu's eyes slit, and then Hitatsu's wings tripled in size. Hitatsu went up into the air and shot a wave of fire at Ryun. Ryun deflected the wave and fired a Fireball at Hitatsu. Hitatsu absorbed it and sent it back ten times more powerful. Hitatsu roared. Ryun grinned, "Finally." Ryun cut the blast in two. He then bit his thumb and hit the ground, summoning the giant white snake, Nagashi to his side. Hitatsu looked over at Haizo. Haizo slowly arose. "Ryun..." Haizo said. "Ryun... What is a summoning to you? A comrad? or a tool?" "A comrade. Nagashi has been with me since the beginning and I never summon anyone else." Ryun said climbing to Nagashi's head. Haizo made his way over to Hitatsu and Hitatsu lowered his head, allowing Haizo on. "Ryun.. what is a comrad to you?" Haizo managed to say. "Well, true comrades will always be by your side. They will stick up for you, and encourage you to stick up for yourself. They will comfort you when you cry, and when appropriate, cry with you. They will be able to tell when you are hiding something, as if you were displaying it as clear as day. But really, these comrades are not true comrades either. They are something more than comrades. They are family. Family is family, regardless of blood relation. When you have found a true friend, he or she is your family." Ryun replied smiling. Hitatsu roared, and tuned into a large dragon. "Ryun.. now try to fit the defenitio of a comrade into Nagashi. It does not fit. Nagashi is a summoning, and comes to your aid when called. That is not a comrade. Hitatsu does not leave when the battle ends. He stays by my side and enjoys his life with me. We are family. Ryun. I am sure you have many friends that are close to you, but from what I know, your summonings are tools to you" "That is simply because he has all of the Snake Domain to rule over. What kind of family would I be if I was constantly interrupting his buisness. With some family, you cannot always be together. If that were so, all my family would be with me, always." Ryun said. "What kind of family doesn't make sacrifices for their loved ones?!" Haio said. "We do make sacrifices!!!!! But life isn't peaches and roses and you can't always have what you want!!! Some circumstances don't allow you to be together, no matter how much you want. If you truly love someone, you have to let them have their space when they need it!!!" Ryun shouted as fox eyes shown in Ryun's eyes. "What if they don't want an empty space? What if they just want a friend?" Haizo said "I don't care what you define as friendship, but I stay with my friends until death!" Haizo said as he and Hitatsu charged at Ryun and Nagashi. Ryun was furious. The sound of loud screeching birds filled the air, which became the sound of one thousand chirping birds "Raikiri!!!" he screamed, plunging the attack into Haizo's shoulders. "SOMETIMES YOU DON'T GET A CHOICE, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT!!!!" "Sometimes you have to work to get what you desire!" said haizo as he used Radori on Ryun. Hitatsu grabbed Ryun and threw him, then shot a burst of flame at him in mid air. "What's right, what's wrong, who am I to say..." Haizo said. "Hitatsu's devotion. Nagashi's devotion. I beleive neither can be false! If I need to fight for the truth, then I will do so without hesitation, even if it means risking my life in the process!" Haizo said as he began to emit a dark, forest green chakra. Ryun glowed a dark black chakra and Nagashi defended him from Raidori. Ryun leaped onto Nagashi's head, and Nagaship spat venom and Ryun blew fire and they both shouted, "Fire Release: Burning Snake's Venom!!!!" Haizo and Hitatsu roared, seding a shockwave and directing the venom back at Ryun and Nagashi. Ryun easily swatted the blast away and Ryun fired a Kokuho. Out of the shadows came a demon-eyed ninja, Echo Uchiha. "I see you two are very passionate about summonings." Hitatsu gave Echo a threatning glance, then foucused back on Ryun. Hitatsu sent a light shockwave at Ryun and then flicked Echo out of the way with his tail. "Get lost" Haizo said to Echo. Hitatsu had flicked thin air, a mere illusion. The real Echo appeared in another tree and ran his fingers through his hair, sighing. "There lies the dragon's weakness, intellegence." Hitatsu gave Echo a confused glance, and turned to Haizo. "Lucky you Hitatsu doesn't speak english. Only Draconic." Haizo said something to Hitatsu, and Hitatsu suddenly looked pissed. "I translated for you." Haizo said to Echo. Hitatsu started shooting fire all over the place. Echo only stared intently at Hitatsu. "Interesting." He muttered to himself. "now that that is done.." Haizo said. "Get em' Hitatsu!" Hitatsu sent a massive surge of fire twice the size of Hitatsu hurduling at Ryun. Fury's Trigger Ryun's fox eyes reappeared and he blew the flames away. From all around the echo of an extremely angry fox's roar could be heard as Ryun took the dragon by the tail and tossed him into a few trees. Haizo drew Hitatsu "Bleed... Saitatsu!" Chishioh Saitatsu activated its shikai. all the trees near Haizo and Hitatsu were bown away by Haizo's chakra. "Come on Ryun. Let's see how the Ten Tailed Fox does against Saitatsu no Tokoyonokuni!" Haizo said, taunting Ryun. Ryun flashed in front of Haizo, and kicked him into the air. He then leaped into the air and ax kicked Haizo into the ground. Ryun then slammed his fist into Haizo sending him through three trees. Ryun's anger had just begun to surface. "ban...." Haizo said through the trees. "kai!" A massive eruption occured around Haizo, and the trees flew away as if they were paper. Haizo walked out into the open and spread his wings and flew into the air. He came down and hit Ryun with his tail, sending him flying into the air. Haizo dissapeared and reappeared in a second behind Ryun, Slashing him on the back, leaving a large gash. Haizo shot a massive fireball at Ryun, and Hitatsu did the same, Incinerating Ryun. Ryun reappeared angrier than ever, his Ten Tailed chakra healing his wounds and burns. Ryun leaped up, grabbed Hitatsu and Haizo by their tails, and flung them into the ground, causing a massive crater. Seireitou sipped some sake while he watched. "Huh, Haizo doent stand a chance against Ryun, i mean, he's already on Bankai and Ryun hasnt even unleashed Shikai yet" he thought while offering Echo some Sake. Echo nodded and accepted the sake and sipped it slowly to refreshen him. "Good stuff," he looked at them both and laid down. "And the fight's pretty interesting as well." Category:Fanon Story